buildafightworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Peregrine vs the Doctor
Miss Peregrine vs the Doctor '''is GalactaK's first BAFW. '''Description Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children vs Doctor Who! These two are weird as hell, I'll give you that much, but they have a warm heart, and will help out those currently in their possession. Will it be the Peculiar or the Time Lord who wins this bout? Fight Location: Cairnholm, Wales A casual day was occurring at Miss Peregrine's home for Peculiar Children. Schooling was going as planned, although a history teacher was still required at some point. Miss Peregrine had pointed this out to the rest of the faculty whilst the children were outside. However, as she went to leave the meeting, she couldn't help but hear a strange noise emanating from outside. Running out of the home, she saw a strange blue box on the lawn. Almost as soon as she had gotten herself prepared for any potential attackers, an old man and a much younger woman stepped out. The Doctor took a calm look around the place, before turning back face his companion, Clara Oswald. Well now Clara, said the Time Lord to his bewildered companion Any idea where this is? No? Well, not surprising considering that this place is stuck in a loop. It's hidden from everyone. Nobody knows of its existence really, except for a few boring old schoolteachers and pupils. He walked over to a wall of the building, connoting on its Victorian outlook, while Clara commented on his choice of words regarding her job. It was only when the Doctor turned around that Miss Peregrine decided to speak, asking the Doctor precisely who he was and why he was here. The Doctor turned around to face her. Oh hello! he said, almost robotically, before continuing I'm the Doctor, and this is Clara. We're just nosing around really. He smiled, but this smile would be short-lived as Miss Peregrine clouted the Doctor round the head with her umbrella. The Doctor regained balance, now with an angry look on his face. You shouldn't be here, old man. commented Miss peregrine, with the Doctor replying with Well now, should you be doing that in front of so many children. You're really setting a bad example. Don't think that I'm letting it slide either. He put on his sonic sunglasses, ready for a battle if truly necessary. Miss Peregrine resumed an attack formation with her umbrella, starting the battle. FIGHT! Miss Peregrine went for a swipe with her umbrella, but the Doctor calmly jumped out of the way, telling Clara to move. Go do some teaching or something with the children, just move! he yelled as he dodged another wannabe strike, instead resulting in Miss Peregrine getting punched in the face by the Doctor. She growled in anger at this, running at the Doctor, ready to try a couple of strikes with her fists. She succeeded in doing this, only to get thrown against the TARDIS doors by the Doctor who then pulled out a spoon after being thrown backwards by the point of Miss Peregrine's umbrella. She swung her umbrella again, only for it to be countered by the spoon and kicked out of her hands. She then kicked the doctor in the gut, sending him down onto the floor to receive a kick in the shins. He used his sonic sunglasses to detect Miss Peregrine's ymbryne heritage and decided to exploit it, bringing his leg round to floor Miss Peregrine as he got up himself. Miss Peregrine groaned as she got up only to receive a punch to the face (not part of the plan, but the Doctor did it anyway). As she tended to her now bloody nose, the Doctor grabbed her umbrella, entering the TARDIS and hiding both it and himself, whilst leaving the door thoroughly open. As he finished crawling backwards into a vent, Miss Peregrine entered the TARDIS. Knowing something was afoot, she ran down one of the TARDIS' many corridors, only to have something thrown at her from a vent. She turned around, eating the jelly baby that had hit her in the back of the head to see an open vent. Now she knew where the Doctor was, and changed into a falcon to combat him. Bingo! muttered the Doctor as he whipped out his sonic screwdriver to blind the falcon, forcing his way towards the entrance. When the falcon regained its sight, it could see the Time Lord running away. As soon as it flew out of the vent, it changed back into Miss Peregrine. She ran towards the Doctor, tackling him to the floor. You're not going anywhere yet. She said, looking over at the struggling Doctor. You think so? came the Doctor's childlike response as he used his leg to throw Miss Peregrine off him. When she got up, the Doctor applied a finger to her head in a Venusian Akido technique, before allowing her to drop, clutching at her head. As the Doctor calmly walked off, she used a technique of her own to mess with the Doctor's memories. He fell to the ground crying in agony as she sprinted over, lifting him up and punching him back down again. However, the Doctor simply got up again, blaring the sonic screwdriver's light into her eyes again, forcing her to turn into a falcon again. The doctor smiled to himself, before running, allowing the falcon to follow and tear at his skin with its talons. Eventually, they got back to the main control room. Miss Peregrine had the sonic blared into her eyes again, causing her to need to fly up and roost. In the meantime, the Doctor started fishing underneath the main control panel for something. He found it just in time, as Miss Peregrine flew back down towards the Doctor, ready to claw him into submission- only to get caught by her own umbrella, which the Doctor hurriedly closed. He then walked backwards and swung the umbrella, opening it fully at the same time. The falcon was fired out at high speeds as the Doctor dropped the umbrella, with it hitting the control panel, turning her back into Miss Peregrine and knocking her unconscious. Her body and the umbrella were dumped outside the TARDIS as the Doctor yelled out Clara! We're leaving! and, more quietly, They've lost a potential candidate for a history teacher. Conclusion The winner of this match: the Doctor!Category:What If? Battles Category:Battles between 2 different series Category:Battles between 2 different companies Category:TV Show vs book Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Hero vs Anti Hero themed battles Category:Male vs Female Category:Completed Battles Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Magic vs Tech themed battles Category:GalactaK